


Birthday Boy

by Tristin__Fiction



Category: My Hero Academia, boku no hero
Genre: Fluff, KiriBaku Week 2019, LEWD, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, NSFW, boku no hero - Freeform, lwed, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristin__Fiction/pseuds/Tristin__Fiction
Summary: Kirishima plans a day just for Bakugo.





	Birthday Boy

Of course he knew; He knew he was just another year older, and the thought of that didn’t bother him all too much. Bakugo went about his day as usual, only making a big deal about how many dishes were left in the sink last night.

He groaned in annoyance before whipping his head over to a tired Kirishima, who’d spent the night after a long shift at work.

“Hey, shitty hair! I cleaned these dishes yesterday and their already back in the sink! WHY!?” the blond screamed at his guest.

Kirishima, still waking up, had to take a few extra seconds to process why his boyfriend was yelling at him.

“Eh?…..OH! Yeah, sorry, Bakugo. I’ll clean them up right now. But do me a favor first, okay?” the red-head grinned.

“LIKE HELL I’M DOING ANYTHING FOR YOU, ASSHOLE!”

“Just go get dressed! I have the day planned already,” he chuckled, taking no offense to the obscene ‘nickname’.

With a grumble and groan, Bakugo mumbled under his breath. He was curious to know what his partner had planned, but at the same time, he just couldn’t seem to get the thought of having dirty dishes sitting in the sink out of his head.

With an irritated ‘tch’ emitting from between his teeth, he begrudgingly made his way back to his room.

The minute Bakugo turned the corner to go to their room. He heard the door slam and shuffled over to the fridge, carefully taking out the cake Kirishima had made after the other went to bed. He didn’t want it to be completely frozen, so he took it out while Bakugo got ready for the day.

Kirishima knew Bakugo wasn’t a fan of huge celebrations for days like this, and the fact that he spent most of his birthdays with just his family and a few friends upset him. It’s a day all about him; How, exactly, could he hate it when he’s the center of attention?

Bizarre. 

The red-head checked the time before going to get ready himself. With haste, as to not let his partner see the cake that was sitting out on the counter to thaw a little. When he came back out, Bakugo was sitting on the couch, flipping through a comic book that was tossed lazily on the coffee table. 

He was so…serine when he wasn’t yelling at someone. Kirishima admired the way his boyfriend’s lashes curled just enough to touch his brow when he looked at him. He loved the look on his face when he was stoic, but focused. The way his lips slightly parted when his jaw was relaxed, exposing only half of his two front teeth.

He truly was a sucker for him; and yet, he always wondered why, of all people, him.

“….Are you ready, yet?” Bakugo asked, his glance coming off the paperback and over to his significant other.

Kirishima, in a daze of love and adoration, pushed his mind out of itself to reply. He chuckled slightly, making his way over to the kitchen to put the cake back in storage.

“Of course! let’s get going,” he nodded with a grin.

Their first stop was breakfast at the blond’s favorite restaurant. He didn’t tell the servers it was Bakugo’s birthday, knowing he’d yell at them for having such shitty vocals. Then he’d nag them for bringing unwarranted attention to the table.

While they ate, they talked about work, teaching, cooking, and the next generation of Heroes they get to train. Kirishima, of course, did most of the talking while Bakugo interjected every now and them.

After breakfast, they walked around the park. Kirishima took selfies, smiling in all of them while Bakugo just looked annoyed.

“Ah, come on, Bakugo, smile! It’s just a few pictures,” he smiled cheerfully.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he snapped back before taking the other’s hand to interlock their fingers. 

As soon as Kirishima moved his hand up to take another one, the blond turned his head to give him a surprising kiss on the cheek.

“H-Hey, Bakugo—“

“—Let’s keep going,” he evaded.

Even if Kirishima did post that picture anywhere, everyone knew he was good with photoshop enough to alter a photo like that. Bakugo took enjoyment in knowing nobody would believe him. He found it funny.

The other various activities Kirishima had planned for the day soon followed. After a walk in the park, they went for a ride in a hot air balloon. The entire time, Bakugo trying to see how loud he could scream for anyone to hear him. 

They stayed up in the air until the sen was starting to set, watching as the ball of light hid behind the mountains. Once it was over and they were back on the ground, Kirishima let out a sigh of relief.

“Okay! One last thing, then we can go home,” the red-head stated excitedly.

He held his hand out for the other to take, hoping it wasn’t simply smacked out of the way. Surprisingly, the blond reached out to grab the other; a firm grip at that.

He let Kirishima lead the way for a short walk up the grassy hill. They made it to the top just in time for the sky to seep orange and blue. It looked as though someone tie-dyed it and sprinkled the dark areas with specs of white.

Kirishima took a seat, patting the ground next to him for Bakugo to sit. The blond complied and took his seat.

A moment of silence fell over them before Kirishima spoke.

“…..Listen, Bakugo,” he started, feeling his heart start to sink to his toes, “I know we’ve been dating for a few months now, and you don’t like when people do things for your birthday, but-“

“—Today was fun,” Bakugo stated.

The red-head paused, his eyes going a little wide. He was shocked to know that he was actually having a good time. He hardly made any expressions all day other than that devious grin he made when he screamed at the air-balloon worker for not going fast enough.

Kirishima sat back on his hands, wanting to hear more about what his partner thought.

“I haven’t spent my birthday with someone who I actually, genuinely like. I’m really glad it was just you and me, without all the extra noise. I know you probably put a ton of effort into today, and I was consistently left in awe with the new activities you planned out.”

He took a deep sigh, also leaning back on his hands. He was careful not to crush Kirishima’s fingers as he adjusted himself.

But as the sun completely fell to sleep, shooting stars began to appear from every direction, one right after the other. Bakugo looked up at the sky, admiring the sight in silence, before his vision was obstructed by Kirishima’s face coming in to kiss his lips.

He was taken off guard for a second, and didn’t even have enough time to close his eyes and return it.

When Kirishima pulled off, a wide grin was spread across his face.

“Happy Birthday, Bakugo.”


End file.
